


bathroom daydream

by morganazara



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a quirky mom has a shampoo bottle knock her out she finds herself in front of a god</p>
            </blockquote>





	bathroom daydream

"Another day another mess I have to clean" morganazara said to herself as she started to Clean the bathroom. Moraganazara was a typical 27 year old wife and mother. Every Saturday was the norm for her which was the husband would drop the kids off to their weekend sports. She would clean the house. She figured that at least she would have a empty house for an hour or two.the night before was very tiring .pulling another ten hour at work but that was her life.  
She stood in her little bathroom and filled the bucket with hot water and soap. She turned music up loud and watched the steam rise. She had just watched the advengers with the boys a few nights ago. the whole time she drooled over loki. "Lord the things I would do to him" she thought. His eyes were hypnotic to her if he stood in front of her should do just about anything if he demanded. A slight moan escaped her lips. She ran her fingers threw her thick red locks. The more she thought of him she leaned back into the wall. She let her thought take over , running her hands over her neck. She kept seeing him smiling at her in her mind bekoning her. As her thoughts got more steamy , she threw her head back with a thud. Causing the big bottle of shampoo coming crashing down on her head. Blackness!  
Morgana opened her eyes to find she wasnt in her bathroom. She looked around to find herself on the floor of a ballroom with no one it. The room was grand. A red floor with hardwood designs everywhere with tables with red roses in vases. The room was lightly lit with candle.She stood up to find a mirror across the floor she walked over to it. She wasn't in her " mom" clothes anymore. Her hair was curled to give it a wavy look. She found her self in a very tight long black dress that spilt on the left side up hafe way.  
" where the hell am I" she thougt . she stared around the room. Morgana noticed the door she figured she would go threw it. As she walked closer to it the doorknob started to move. She froze and pray oh god I don't wanna die. The door opened and the man she had fantised came walking threw. She watched as Loki himself walked towards her. Wearing his black leather pants , and black leather shirt. Morgana though she would drop to her knees. She watched as he came closer and closer to her. She made no noise, just stood in awe.  
" hello dear" he said with a evil smile on his lips.  
" am I dreaming?" She manage to get out.  
" maybe or maybe not but right now your mine" they stood nose to nose. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.  
" what do you want with me?" She wispered.  
He dropped his lips next to her ears and lightly said.  
" dance with me"  
Morgana giggled. How the heck did he think she could dance.  
" I..I can't dance" she stammered  
" with me you can" he said taking her by the hand. With a snap of his finger music started. He swiped her across the floor. A tango flooded the room as they danced. Loki pulled her close as their dance got more in tense.  
" you can dance " he said as he grabbed her leg up next to his hip lifting her off the ground. She could feel his erection growing as she was wrapped around him. He grabbed her other leg wrapping her leg around him. she looked down at him touching his sultry lips. His eye were pricing. She wanted nothing more then to have him right on the dance floor. As he spun her on the floor he graves her left ass cheek. She started to moan.  
" I know what you love and you are going to wait"  
He put her down on the ground. He began again the whirl her around the toward the table with the roses. Pluck end one , putting it between his teeth.  
" cheeky" she giggled  
He smiled at her dipping her body.  
God she wanted him so badly at that moment.  
He slid his hand up,feeling her ass again.as they stood in that moment morgana whisper.  
" take me now"  
He spat the rose to the side going down to kiss her lips. As Morgan's eye began to close for the kiss, the music stop And steam hit her face.  
" morgana? Morgana? Sweety?"  
That wasnt loki anymore it was her husband's voice.  
Her eyes snapped open. It was her husband.  
" hey hun what happened" she asked.  
She looked around to find herself laying on their couch. She was back at home and in her mom clothes.  
" well I came home to find you passed out on the floor and brought you out here"  
He smiled at her as he helped her up. Wrapping his arm around her.  
" all I remember was a bottle hitting my head and..."  
" and.........nothing"she smiled.  
No way was she going to tell him of her dance with loki. She kept that one to herself.  
" well I'm glad your okay" he smiled kissing her forehead.  
Morgan's got up from the couch and walked into their kitchen and looked out the window. " What a dream"she thought. As she wrapped her arms around her body she felt something stuck her cleavage. She took her hand to see what it was. It was a rose pettle.  
"How the......."

 

To be continued?


End file.
